Glass Devil
by watashi wa fabulous
Summary: The tale (or should I say tail?) of two thirteen year old Fairy Tail wizards, and the adventures they undergo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! Ok, so this is the one I've been working on for ages (I write at least one chapter a day) so yeah. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima doe. **

In the biggest magic library in the whole of Fiore, there sits a girl. She sits in a long-forgotten attic, a suitcase in hand, and wonders about her future. A tear runs down her cheek, as she thinks of her parents. They were gone so fast. She remembers the tall man storming into their house, asking for money. When her parents refused, they burnt down the house. And killed her parents. She remembered the shocked look on the face of the boy, probably her age, as he cowered in between the robes of the scary adult. She packed what sge could salvage from her belongings, and ran along a road, the simple cottages turned into piles of smouldering rubble. She was nearly away from the mess, but of course, she had to see the scary man, talking with other scary people. He saw her, and cast a quick spell, but she was too far away. All it did was leave a grey streak of hair. She left, as fast as her seven year old legs could carry her. She reached the library after a few days. She had been there once before, but still a path stuck in her mind, up a ladder, along a hall.

She shook the thougts from her head, and, grabbing a lacrima, began to run down to the library. She ran between the aisles, and came screching to a halt. She climbed up the shelves, and pulled out a book.

"Glass-Make Magic," she murmered to herself, seating herself on the floor.

**It starts really slowly, so I am going to post a few today. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ohayo! I didn't realize how short that last chapter was. I'm pretty sure the rest are a little longer. **

At he same time, far away, in a town called Magnolia, a woman is walking down a street, when a small figure appears, robed in mist. As the figure walks towards the lady the mist disappears, revealing a young boy with tears running down his face.

"Who are you?" The woman asks.

The little boy looks up at her "I'm not sure."

The girl dashes through the street, joules in hand, towards the bakery.

"One loaf, please," she tells the baker, panting as she hands him some money.

"Close one today, Charlie. A minute later and you would have had to come back tomorrow," the baker gave a hearty laugh, and handed her a loaf of bread. She smiles, and walks out of the shop, on her way to the library. 2 years had passed since she made herself at home in the attic of the biggest magic library in Fiore, and already things were looking good for her. She advertised her skill as a cheap window repairer, and people were lining up to get their windows fixed by the nine year old. They were always surprised when a small purple-haired girl turned up at their door saying they had come to fix their windows, but they often just thought it was a family business, nothing more. Grinning to herself, she snuck in the back door of the library, flew up the ladder and sat herself on the floor. Before dinner, though, she had to do other things.

"Glass-Make: scissors!" A magic seal appeared briefly, before disappearing, leaving a pair of scissors in her hand. Without thinking, she walked over to the grimy mirror, and cut off a lock of her hair.

"Oh my gosh. What have I done?" The rest of her hair went down to the middle of her back, save a large chunk, which didn't even make it past her chin. There was only one thing left to do.

**Alright, I'm going to post a lot more today to get past the boring bit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo once again! I am here with another chapter. I want to do a Soul Eater one cause Soul Eater js AMAZING so if anyone wants to do a collaberated one with me I'd be willing. **

**I DO NOT IWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I'M PRETTY SURE I OWN MY OC'S THOUGH. **

"I suppose I should go on a job," the boy said to himself as he stared at the bottom of the glass, once filled with ginger beer.

"Oh Mavis, Shae. You''ll get yourself killed!" The barmaid glanced up from the glass she was cleaning.

"I'm nine years old. I'll be fine."

"Exactly! If you go alone you won't come back!" The boy brushed his dark grey hair out of his face.

"Then I''ll find someone to go with." As he walked away, a mist seeped into the room, making it hard to see where he was going.

"OUT OF MY LIBRARY!" The cries of the angry librarian could be heard down the street. As quickly as she could, the purple-haired 13 year-old threw all her belongings into a small black suitcase, and the pile of books into a white backpack.

"Don't think you're getting away so easily," the librarian grinned as he stood in front of the girl.

"Glass-Make: Single Gun." She pointed her weapon at the man. "Move, " the man stepped away, and she vanished into the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo! Ok, next chapter. **

**I donot own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **

He recognised her somehow. He wasn't sure how, but he knew her face somehow. He reached up and touched the side of his head, waiting for his memories to return. But none did..

"Sooooo, what are you doing?" The voice said from behind her. Her instincts acted before she could think, slamming the book closed and whirling around.

"I can use magic, you know," she told the boy.

"Oh, sure. Let's see... Nope, no guild mark. You can't be that powerful." He grinned at her, brushing away a strand of dark grey hair from his face.

"I am powerful. I just don't want to join a guild," She stood up from the bench that she had been lying on, reading.

"Wait. You don't want to be in a guild?"

"I've never had the chance. But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't join if I got an opportunity," she began to walk away.

"WAIT! Why are you here then?" He ran after her. "Shopping? Just passing through?"

"Umm..."

"SIGHTSEEING! You are here to see the magnificent sights of Magnolia!" He gave a triumphant grin. "I will be your guide. My name is Shae, just in case you were wondering," She looked at him. He had average length dark grey, but not black, and a guild mark on the side of his neck. He wore a loose blue-grey shirt, and a pair of black jeans, held up with a leather belt, from which a sword was dangling. She hurried after him.

He glanced back at her. Her short purple hair stuck out messily, with a long, grey streak going down to her shoulder. He would have to ask her later. She scowled at him, and he smiled back.

"Oh come on. You can't come to Magnolia and not want to see the sights," her expression softened a bit.

"I guess it can't be to bad."

"Here's the main street."

"Here's the cathedral."

"Up there's the Fairy Tail guild hall."

A few hours later they sat on the back of a river eating sandwiches.

"So, tell me about yourself. All I know is that you are called Shae and are a part of Fairy Tail," she stared at him daring him to answer.

"Well... Let's see. I was found wandering the streets of Magnolia six years ago, at age seven. I had no memory apart from my name. A member of Fairy Tail found me and brought me back to the guild. They disappeared a short time after I came. I've lived here ever since. What about you?"

"Well, I'm Charlie. I lived-"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here" a wheezing voice echoed from behind them. They whirled around facing... nothing.

"Show yourself!" The girl shouted out, forming a glittering clear orb. A mist began to seep out of the boys clothes.

"Well, if you insist," a tall thin man materialised in front of them, grinning. "Give me your money and no-one gets... Hurt?" He watched on in bewilderment as a milky white fog obscured his vision. A clear orb flew towards his face, knocking him out. But more men appeared from behind a tree.

"Ugh. GLASS-MAKE: FLOOR!" The floor turned to glass, breeding all the men (and a couple of women) in their tracks. With a whoosh, she sent more orbs of glass at the foes. They all crumpled.

"If anyone asks, that wasn't me," she wiped her brow.

"What? That was amazing! But what about my mist?"

"Oh yeah. I guess I just went on instinct," she smiled, "Well, I guess I should be on my way..."

"WAIT! I mean, are you sure you don't want to join a guild? Fairy Tail needs people like you," he pleaded.

"Umm... I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Yes!" He punched his fist in the air, "Come on, lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been busy with school and stuff, so I haven't been posting much. Sorry. **

"LOOK GUYS! I'M NOT TOTALLY USELESS!" Shae yelled out across thw small hall.

"Bringing in ten year old's isn't helpful, Shae," someone lectured him.

"I'm not ten," Charlie leaned on the table, "I'm thirteen," she walked away smirking at the glass vines winding around their feet.

"As I was saying, this is Charlie. Mira-Jane?"

"Yes?" A beautiful woman with long, white hair walked over.

"Can she join the guild?"

"Sure! What magic do you use?"

"Glass-Make."

"Alright. Where do you want your guildmark?"

She glanced over at Shae. He made a face, and reached up to cover his guild mark on his neck.

"Umm, I guess just... here?" She tapped just above her right ankle, on the outside. Shae grinned in relief, and removed his hand.

Charlie sat scowling at the glass of milk.

"I can't believe they've ran out of beer"

"What?" Shae stared uo at her in shock, "Beer?"

"Yeah. Ginger beer," she went back to her staring contest' with her milk.

"Well drink up," he gave her an evil grin.

"Do you want to fight me?" She looked up at him.

"Don't see why not," a mist gathered around him, and he pulled out his sword.

"Glass-Make: Sword!" He ran at her their swords clashing, a mist settling around them.

"Those two don't put up a bad fight," a woman sat at a table sipping her beer. Cana Alberona was her name, if Shae remembered correctly.

"DID SOMEONE SAY FIGHT?" The doors swung open, morning light streaming in. A group stood in the doorway. All heads in the guild turned to look, except for one. Charlie flicked her sword and dissarmed Shae. His sword clattered to the ground.

"We're back!" A blonde girl waved as she walked through the door.

"Lucy! You're back!"

The guild was buzzing that night.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, ICE-CUBE!" The boy yelled, running at the half naked mage. An all out brawl followed, with everyone included. Charlie dodged and side stepped, back to back with Shae. The dodged flaming fists and cards, until everyone had either given up or fallen asleep. They nonchalantly walked away and sat at a table that wasn't yet broken, talking quietly to each other.

"What magic was that?" The half naked boy leaned over them.

"Who, me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Glass-Make. Why do you want to know?"

"It looks a bit like mine actually. Ice-Make,"

"Oh that one. I read about that. I think I have a book on it somewhere," Charlie pulled out her bag, containing ten books. She dug through and pulled out a large light-blue one.

"Here you go," she slid it across the table.

"You carry this with you everywhere?" He stared at the thing in his hands.

"Yeah. Problem?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no. I'm Gray, just in case you were wondering,"

"Good for you," Charlie rolled her eyes. "This is Charlie," Shae said hurriedly.

"Thanks, Shae," Gray walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

**ohayo! I haven't been doing much writing and I forgot to post a while ago but here I am with a new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I DO IWN MY OC'S THOUGH! **

The warm water flowed over Charlie's body as she massaged the shampoo into her royal purple hair. She washed it off, fiddling with the grey streak that was almost double the length of the rest of her hair. "I should just cut you off," she murmered to herself. She turned off the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and walking diwn the short hallway to the top of the stairs. As she descended, she thought about what she would wear.

"Charlie..." Shae's voice reached her ears. She looked up to find a mop of pink hair amd a boy standing at the bottom of the stairway. She swung her leg, aiming for his head. He ducked, grinning.

"I saw that coming for miles. I've been to Lucy's house before," the boy told her. The look on her face made him feel slightly guilty.

Her foot hovered above his shoulder. "Oh. Ok. But did you see this?" She swung her foot again, making contact with his face. He hit the floor with a bang and before you could say ouch, she had clasped her hands and had casted a spell. Glass vines grew up out of the ground, tightening around his body.

"Hmnph."

"So what are you here for?" Charlie leaned up against the doorway, her blue eyes staring daggers into the 17 year old who had introduced himself as Natsu Dragneel. He stared back, eyeing her watchfully. She had changed out of the towel that she had greeted him in before, and into a black vest and orange skirt that clashed with her hair.

"Sheesh. I'm just here to give you an invitation to Wendy's birthday, and to meet the newest member of Fairy Tail."

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to strange men seeing me while I'm only in a towel."

"You don't seem to have a problem with him," he gestured to Shae.

"Shut up."

"Who's Wendy?" Charlie asked as they walked down the path to Magnolia.

"A girl in the guild. She's nearly 13, like us. Oh and please try to be social today," Shae asked.

"Oi! I wasn't that bad!" Charlie protested.

"Umm, yes you were. Look, I'm going to take a job, but why don't you stay here for a bit more. Make friends, get used to Magnolia. You've only been here for 2 weeks,"

"Ok," she glanced down at the ground nervously.

"Don't be worried. An opportunity will present itself to you. At least, that's what the newspaper said."

Charlie laid on a table, alone, flipping through a book for the hundredth time. Shae had left, and he expected her to stay? No way was she going to let him get the better of her. Anyway, she was nearly out of joules and didn't want to resort to fixing windows ever again.

"You do realize that you are on the table, right?" She looked up at the voice. A boy stared at her, an unimpressed look on his face. An orange scarf was tied in an elaborate knot around his neck.

"I'm Romeo. Shae asked me to look out for you," Charlie stared at him in shock.

"Right, that's it. I'm going to go on a job," she sat up and ran to the request board. Romeo stared after her. Her purple hair was messily cut, and a grey streak ran a couple of centimeters longer than that. He watched as her blue eyes searched the board. She wore an orange vest and a black skirt. Highly impractical for fighting, he thought. He noticed her bare feet, and glanced over at where she had been sitting. A pair of black boots sat at the bottom of the table.

"I'm back!"

"You don't have to announce it to the whole world!"

"Sorry Carla," Wendy told the flying white cat. Romeo glanced at the floor. Sure Charlie was pretty, but Wendy was something different.

"I'll take this one, thanks," Charlie slid the request across the bar. An easy job. She had been in the guild and was already going on her first job as a Fairy Tail mage. Two weeks too late for her liking. It was realitively easy, just escorting some goods out of town. She glanced back at Romeo. He was talking to a blue haired girl. Wendy. She grinned to herself and knew that it was her duty to make them a couple.

She flipped through the 500 joules. More than enough for the job.

"I see you are alive," Romeo told her from behind. She whirled around and glared ay him.

"Just because I've spoken to you once doesn't make you my best friend."

"Ok. Ok. I just want to introduce you to Wendy. Charlie, Wendy. Wendy, Charlie. I'll be off then," he whirled around and strode out of the guild hall.


End file.
